


Preocupación

by Raven_Di_Vita



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Preocupaciones, novios, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Di_Vita/pseuds/Raven_Di_Vita
Summary: "Habla más"Esas eran las palabras que Yamamoto siempre le solía repetir.Esa terminó siendo la preocupación actual de Fukunaga.





	Preocupación

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia con muchas cosas y a la vez con nada, fue un divague que se me ocurrió por la noche tras leer sobre Fukunaga, y encontrar bonitos fanart de él con Yamamoto (este mundo necesita más fanart de ellos)  
> Por lo cual no pretende ser algo bueno, solo una necesidad de contribuir un poco con esta pareja tan poco común y que tanto amor necesita.

"Habla más, vamos"

Esas eran las palabras que Yamamoto siempre le solía repetir a Fukunaga, tanto así que el platicar más se terminó transformando en la preocupación actual del joven número 6, quien hasta entonces había pasado su vida sin más inquietudes que lograr aprobar sus clases.

Fukunaga era por naturaleza alguien tímido, prefiriendo callar, abstenerse de emitir juicio, compartir sus pensamientos o malestar a cualquiera.

Yamamoto conocía demasiado bien a Shōhei para saber mejor que nadie las mil y un cosas que tenía para contar.

Como cada vez que lo veía reír solo, tapando su boca con las manos, intentando disimular para no ser tachado aun más de raro, en esos momentos su corazón daba un vuelco y se moría de ganas de preguntar qué pasaba por su mente.

Él conocía de primera mano el excéntrico humor de su novio, algo rebuscado, con malos juegos de palabras y de vez en cuanto tan pésimos que lograba causar verdaderas carcajadas a la estrella de Nekoma.

Taketora podía asegurar sin lugar a duda de la existencia de dos facetas muy distintas de Shōhei, la que mostraba al resto del mundo, y la que salía a flote cuando estaban juntos, solo ellos dos.

Por eso Yamamoto lo alentaba en cada oportunidad que tenía para que hablase más, que demostrará a todos ese peculiar comediante que llevaba dentro, o ese pensador profundo amante de filosofar de temas variopintos y que tanto le fascinaba.

En ningún momento pretendió convertir su aliento en preocupación, ni en innecesaria presión para su pareja.

Era obvio para cualquier ser humano que Shohei Fukunaga no estaba cómodo hablando con extraños, incluso con sus conocidos o parientes.

Por eso a Tora le dolió verlo sobre esforzarse, jugando incómodo con sus manos tratando con todo su ser el poder mantener una simple charla trivial con uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Sabía que lo hacía por él, por su comentario ausente de maldad alguna pero de igual manera preocupaba le preocupaba, lo presionaba.

—Fukunaga, llegaremos tarde a la práctica— los interrumpió, ya no podía seguir viendo la incomodidad extrema por ambas partes y no hacer nada, su novio sin saber con exactitud qué hacer, y el otro muchacho no acostumbrado a tratar con los torpes intentos de socialización.

Con un asentimiento y un torpe adiós Fuku se despidió, agradeciendo silencioso ser salvado del incomodo momento.

—No debes de hacerlo ¿Sabes? —

Iban uno junto al otro, con la distancia suficiente para pasar como simple amigos, lo que ante los ojos del resto del mundo eran.

Sus palabras salieron suaves y tiernas, pero sus puños se cerraron con fuerza en el interior de sus bolsillos, Tora se culpaba de todo por lo que ocurrió.

Él solo había querido ayudar a su novio, pero término pareciendo una madre exigente que presiona a sus hijos a hacer algo que no les gusta, causando así estrés y momentos incómodos innecesarios.

Y él no era, ni quería ser una madre molesta para Fukunaga.

Él era su novio, quería aprender a actuar como tal.

—¿Hum? —

Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír suave al verlo con la duda pintada en su rostro y sus mofletes repletos de manzana.

En sus manos llevaba una roja y otra verde a medio comer, Fukunaga amaba todo tiempo comer, eso era algo que tenía muy en claro desde el primer día de conocerse, por eso no le resultaba raro que de su bolsa siempre sacara algo nuevo para degustar.

—Ya sabes Fuku, intentar hablar más con el resto— la sorpresa cursó el rostro de su novio, quien tragó con fuerza en dispuesto a buscar una explicación por su ambiguo actuar—Lo que quiero decir es que no te presiones para hablar con quien no te sientas cómodo, no quiero te sientas incomodo ni nada por el estilo. —

Shōhei sólo asintió pensativo, asimilando las palabras de su novio, pensando en lo lindo que se veía con las mejillas pintadas de un profundo tono carmesí...

O rojo, tal como su manzana, debía de comer más seguido manzanas rojas.

— ¿Ahora de que te ríes Fuku? Vamos, cuenta que tontería pasó por esa cabecita tuya. —

—Es que luces como una manzana, todo de rojo, y tu mokiano es como la rama—

—Siempre piensas en comida, no tienes remedio ¿Eh? — divertido le reprocha, intentando controlar sin éxito su sonrojo.

—Eso no es cierto—

—¿Ah no? A ver ¿En qué otra cosas piensas? Mmm ¿Voleibol? ¿Gatos? —

—Sí, pero no tanto, en lo que más pienso es en ti.—

La naturalidad con la que habló provocó el sonrojo más grande nunca antes experimentado por Yamamoto, quien no pudo evitar golpear con suavidad a su pareja exigiendo que no dijera esas cosas tan cursis en lugares públicos.

"Me dan ganas de besarte y no puedo" le aseguró aún tapando su rostro; la risa de Shōhei resonaba a su derecha y, demonios, en verdad quería besarle.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, del cual estaban a pocos metros la verdad, las miradas no tardaron en posarse en el colorido rostro de su as.

—¿Se puede saber qué tienes Tora? Estas muy rojo ¿Te encuentras bien? — Yaku, más conocido por todos como "mamá Yaku" o "mamá gato", no tardó en saltar a preguntar que ocurría, pensando como siempre lo peor, no tardando en pasar su mano en la frente de él en busca de temperatura.

—No es nada— tuvo que asegurar varias veces antes de que el libero quedara conforme con la respuesta.

"Es injusto" pensó Tora al ver pasar conteniendo la risa a su novio, quien intentó evitar el interrogatorio de Yaku sobre la salud de su kohai "Él causa esto y yo tengo que sufrir las consecuencias."

Aunque, pensando más racionalmente y basándose en experiencias previas, su novio se libraría de cualquier interrogatorio sin siquiera emitir palabra alguna, con un simple gesto de "Si", "No" o "No sé" sería suficiente para que no le preguntaran más.

—Fukunaga ¿Estás seguro de que él no esta mintiendo? —

Shōhei asintió con calma, una leve sonrisa intentando pintarse en su rostro.

—Fue todo por una manzana, ya saben como Taketora es—

"Rayos" pensó Yamamtoró, en ese momento podía asegurar que moriría de felicidad, Fukunaga bromeando (a su muy peculiar manera vale aclarar) riendo y platicando con el resto era una escena digna de recordar. "En verdad amo a ese rarito."

**Author's Note:**

> Eso fue todo ¿A qué no quedó tan mal?
> 
> Naaa, puede que si, puede que no, a mi al menos me gustó *-*
> 
> ¿Corazones? ¿Opiniones? ¿Un abrazo? son gratis


End file.
